Quotes
by blckwaterforeve
Summary: Leah REALLY wants Jacob to notice her.. What will she do? What if he doesn't notice her...? Review please XD
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**I wonder what I could do or say to make him like me...**

I stood there staring at the mirror in front of me. I really hope all this work pays off. The guys and I are going to a club. Which included Jacob.

I wonder if he'll notice me tonight? I hope all of this work doesn't do down the drain, I think, as I pull on my mid-thigh purple dress. Running my hand through my freshly curled hair one last time and applying a bit of gloss to my lips I head down stairs. Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall. I told my self repeatdly in my head, as I wobbled down stairs in my 6 inch purple sueve heels.

"Lets go boys." I say walking into the living room.

"He-ll-ooo Beatiful." Collin says. I roll my eyes at the 16 year old boy.

"In case you have forgotten she's 20 and your what? 12?" Embry says winking at me.

"i'm 16." Collin grumbles.

"Yeah, and I'm 24, I'm sure she would rather have me." This time it was Paul.

I roll my eyes at them as they argue over who can "pleasure" me the most. I look to my left and find Jacob staring at me, his mouth open.

"Uhh Jake?" I say.

"Huh? Oh! Uhh... You look beatiful Leah." He says causing me to blush.

"Thanks... C'mon you guys!" I say.

Everyone got out of the house and argued about whose car I would go in until Jacob used the Alpha voice.

"Paul, Embry Collin and Jared you guys go together and Leah and I will go together." Jacob says.

"But I wanna go with Leah!" Collin whined.

"Well too-bad." Embry says.

Collin looked upset so I ruffled his hair.

"Tell ya' what... I'll save you a dance." I say winking. His eyes brighten immeditley and he smiles "Okay!" We all get into the cars and drive off.

"Leah, you really do look beatiful."

I smile... I guess it was worth it.

**This story is like 3-ish chapters long anddd don't worry I won't end it like Abusive I promise! But its based off a quote! put all three of the beginning AN's together and thenn on the last chapter I will put the whole Quote! Lemme know what you think please :) **

**REVIEWWWW,**

**Llovia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wonder who or what I need to be to be his...**

"She's so pretty and amazing... She's just so beatiful and she's..." Jacob rambled.

Who the fuck was he talking about?!

Urghh! Here I was dreaming and thinkning about him constantly

"Wh..who is it Jake?" I say plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Its.. its not someone you know..." He says not looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah? Cause I'm pretty sure I do..." I say. Considering how small La Push and Forks were... Everyone knew everyone bascially.

"N..no you don't... She lives in... Dallas Texas..." He says.

My face falls."Oh.. I'm happy for you." I say giving him a hug. I walk away tears falling from my face.

I wonder who or what I need to be, to be his? I wonder what I need to do to be able to just hug and kiss him or even just look at him without having a reason to...


	3. Chapter 3

**I wonder when just being me will be enough...**

I sighed as the waves hit my legs again.

I had tried everything! But nothing had worked. I was tired... tired of it all.

I loved him so much but nothing could come out of it. I think as tears aplash onto my cheeks. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walk up to me.

"Lee?" His beatiful sexy voice calls. I quickly wipe my face and turn around.

I smile and say "Hey Key. Whats up?" I ask.

"Lee? Were you crying?" He asks taking a step closer. I look down.

"N..no" I say sniffling.

Jacob wraos his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"Whats wrong Lee-Lee."

I sigh."Nothing Jacob... Its just there's this guy who i've been trying to notice me but no matter what I do he..he just won't notice."

"Who is it Lee?" Jacob asks looking into my eyes.

Its now or never Leah.

I pull back to look him back into the eyes.

"Its...its you." I whisper.

"Me?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah but its okay... I know how you feel about that girl in Dallas..." I say turning away from him. I want to see his face so badly but I was frozen to the spot.

Jacob walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and making me turn around to face him.

"Leah.." He breathed. "I...I.. Man fuck this!" He yells and kisses me.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing but when we broke apart we were both breathing hard. Jacob leaned his forehead on mine and I asked the dreaded question.

"Bu..but what about th..that girl fr..from Dallas?"

He chuckled "There isn't girl in Dallas Lee.. Its you and it's ALWAYS been you."

I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. I had waited for this day for SO long.

Jacob cupped my face making me look at him.

"I love you Leah."

I smile at him. "I love you to." I say kissing him again.

**I wonder what I could do or say to make him like me. I wonder who or what I need to be to be his. I wonder when just being me will be enough...?**

**~The End~**

**What'd ya think? Review please!**


End file.
